Everyone Loves Gumball (Remake)
by JZTSmokenem
Summary: Takes place after "The Joy". Gumball and Simian are stuck around with a bunch of lust-driven zombies, who was infected by the "after-effects" of the joy virus. And the music isn't the cure this time. Can the duo manage to survive?
1. The Return of the Joy Virus

_**Hello, readers! This is JZTSmokenem speaking! Now since I'm on break on the Spongebob fanfics, I'm going write my rated M fanfic of The Amazing World of Gumball. This fanfic here takes place several days later after The Joy. And of course, Gumball this time keep himself in secure in case that virus comes around. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

In the sunny afternoon of Elmore, inside the bus...

* * *

It's been several days after the incident happened. Now luckily that everyone has got themselves together from the joy virus, everything's going back to normal miraculously. Well, except for a certain blue cat though. Since he found out that the deadly infection is happily dangerous, he kept himself in caution in case it might happen again. In matter of fact, he's not gonna let his father give him and Darwin that hug again. Speaking of Darwin, he hasn't seen him since the bell rang. And suspiciously, he hasn't seen much of any of his classmates since the bell rung. Kinda think of it, he hasn't seen much of anybody today. The last time he has seen everyone is when he is one of his classes, including P.E. Heck, even some of his friends were missing as well. These disappearances has put a massive perplexity on the blue cat's face. Where did they go? Why haven't any of them got on the bus earlier? Was there a certain event that he missed somehow? Is the virus coming back again?

"What on earth happen to most of everyone since the bell rang? How come they didn't get on the bus earlier? Did their parents already pick them up? Maybe they have something to do later?" Gumball said to himself in confusion as heads outside the school, wondering why is everything around him feels almost empty.

Then, Gumball exactly got off the school bus and headed back to his house. He thinks that this is all up in his mind. There's no way that the infection can come back again. He walk to the house's door, but mysteriously it opened itself. This cause the cat's sanity to shrink a little, like he's in a horror movie or something. The virus is not coming back, right? He slowly walks inside his living room, in which is now a small mess. the couch is on the floor, two windows are broken, shattered pieces on the floor, and fingerprints all over the walls. When seeing this, the cat was in major shock. What happened to the house?

"Hello? Anyone here? Mom? Dad? Anais? Darwin?" Gumball shivered and said aloud while looking around the seems to respond, right after he checked the kitchen, the laundry room, and the backyard. So far, the entire neighborhood was just fine, but that didn't stop Gumball for continuing searching for his family. _Wow. This is getting more weirder and weirder than I thought._ Gumball thought in his head. _I clearly want to know where is everyone today. I haven't seen Penny, Darwin, Tobias, or anyone else anywhere else. Not even in school. *sighs* Well, looks like I gotta figure out this mystery by myself, even without Anais to help me out. And I'm having a feeling that I should call the police right now instead of standing here. Well, I better get started._ Suddenly, noises were heard upstairs inside the house, just as Gumball has decided to solve this mystery. _What was that? _Soon, the worried cat walked back inside and went upstairs. He looked left and right, wondering where those noises came from.

_*Noises came around again*_

The cat turned to his right after gasping and slowly walked into the hallway. Out of nowhere, the noises of course became more louder when he got closer to it.

_*Moans are heard in one of the rooms*_

"Guys?" Gumball asked in a bit of fear while he gets closer to the noises heard. He tiptoed right next to his bedroom, where the noise are getting even louder. Now he's super worried. He slowly turn the knob of his door and open it wide.

"OH. MY. GOD!" He stand there saying in surprise after seeing what's happening.

It was a terrible sight. It was his own family on his bedroom floor, completely doing "it." Nothing but lust and romance. His father doing his mother and his OWN best friend is doing it with their OWN sister! And there's a stash of rainbow saliva all over them. Gumball stood there in froze. _What...did I just saw...?!_

"Hi big brother! How's it going?!" Anais greeted happily to her brother.

"H-H-HOW ITS GOING?! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!" Gumball asked with a O_O face.

"What the hell do you think we're doing, Gumball?!" Nicole growled with a giant blush on her face while enjoying the lust. "We're having a good family time! Now get your ass over here and join us!"

"Yeah, son. I'm about to teach you how to be a man. So come and let your old man show you how it's done." Richard said with a smile, hoping that his son will join along with their "family time."

Gumball couldn't believe his eyes. He was right! The joy virus has came back and taken over his family. No wonder why everyone else disappeared back to the school. Before he begins to get out of the house, he said in regret to his lusty family, "No way! I'm not joining with you guys with the virus again."

"Then too bad. I'm afraid you're gotta have to join them, Gummmmmbbbbbaaaallllll..."

Out of the shadows, it was a B-cup long hair hot bodied Carrie. This appearance caused Gumball to bleed from his nose a little. He notices she covered inrainbows. "CARRIE?! What the heck did you do to them?!"

"Oh? Me? Well I have done nothing wrong. All I did was spend some time with your family and here we are. Of course, I guaranteed myself an ability to _**FINALLY**_ touch everything and eat real food! Now I'll never starve again." The ghost smiled with innocence, faking honesty.

"Oh no! The virus has consumed you." Gumball gasped while backing away, afraid that he might get infested with the virus again.

"Don't feel bad, Watterson. I'll be very gentle with you. Besides, you and I have some unfinished business to do." Carrie lustily said while getting closer, mentioning that something is going to happen to the blue cat later on. Hearing this, Gumball realized what "business" is Carrie talking about. He ran to the exit as fast as he could and went to go find Simian, hoping he and she could find a solution about this mess. As he left, Carrie somehow followed him by transporting to another location. This happening has caused the infested Wattersons to stop "making love" and go after and find Gumball themselves.

"Hey! Where is Gumball and Carrie going!? _WE WANT TO ENJOY THE FUN TOO!_" Darwin cried in desperation, wondering why won't the ghost or cat bring them along.

"Don't worry, Darwin. We'll get our hands on our sweet big brother soon enough. I suggest that we all should follow the ghost's trail, leading straight to him." Anais said after pointing out the rainbow droppings on the floor.

"Good eye, sweetie! Come on, everyone! Let's go follow that ghost and catch Gumball!" Nicole said in pride as she and the rest ran downstairs to the door, heading outside.

* * *

At the School...

* * *

Miss Simian has just got out of the place, probably packing up to go home. But when suddenly, a certain blue figure has caught her attention and came straight to her. As she looked in confusion, it turns out to be Gumball. She asked to herself as he gets closer to her, "What the heck is the matter with him?" As quick as a wink, Gumball grasped her legs tightly. He was very exhausted and panting while panicking.

"Gumball! What's going on? Its like you seen a ghost." Miss Simian asked, wondering why is he running and panting straight to her. In response, Gumball shouted wildly while shivering and putting his hands in the air, "YES I HAVE! YES I HAVE! PLEASE GET ME OUT OF HERE QUICK!"

"Okay...? Anything else while you were heading towards me?" The ancient ape questioned the frightened cat. She can see the drastic emotions and anxiety on her student's face. She have never seen Gumball at this fearful state. Still afraid of what's going happened next if he didn't do something quickly, Gumball shouted in fright, answering the ape's question, _**"THE JOY VIRUS IS BACK! THE JOY VIRUS IS BACK!"**_

These words frighten the ape entirely. "_**What?!**_ When did this happened?! Who has it?"

Then, out of the open, the naughty ghost smiled, with rainbow running down her body. The ooze itself has slowly rained onto the ground, making a trail of slimy rainbow. This shockling caught the duo's eyes. She said to the scaredy cat, "I'm so gonna screw with you so hard, Gummypuss..." After Carrie appears, both Gumball and Miss Simian screamed very loudly. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Gummypuss...Come over here and let's play..." The ghost smiled with evil laughter.

Miss Simian shakily brought out a Ghostbusters-like vacuum from her back and make sure that Gumball is safe right next to her. Also remembering what happened before, the ape hijacks the music into the gadget, hoping that will cure Carrie as she's been sucked in. After the last infestation, the ape created the invention just in case a person is infested with the virus. She shouted at the lusty ghost, defending the blue cat, "Not when I can help it! I'm pretty sure you and Gumball are underaged to doing things sexually. And he isn't that happy and horny as you are!"

"GIVE HIM TO ME! HE'S MINE!" Carrie said to the ape after turn into a monstrous ghost form like in The Ghost.

"Never!" The ape yelled in intimidation. As quick as a flash, she pushes a button on the vacuum and the force from it started sucking Carrie in. But however, the ghost had other plans. She used her tail and grasp both Miss Simian and the vacuum and threw her away with newfound strength in a 360* degree. The ape was in the air, screaming in horror and fall to her near-death experience. She screamed while in the air, **_"RUN, WATTERSON!"_**

Gumball shortly cowered in fear when he heard that. He steps back a little, but then the naughty ghost turns around and floats right next to him. The rainbow on her still oozed upon her and the floor, which made the cat cringed. He shuttered a little, "P-P-P-lease d-d-don't do this. I'm t-t-t-t-too young for r-r-r-r-rape!" The ghost responded after sprouting out legs, sharp teeth, and claws, "I don't care, Gumball. Now, let's _**FUCK**_!"

After hearing that swear word, Gumball screamed in horror again and completely made a scurry mad dash as far away from her as possible. This made the lusty ghost to go after him.

**_"GET BACK HERE, MY LOVE...!"_**

Gumball immediately ran onto the sidewalk of his neighborhood. He pant and pant as he sighed in exhaustion, "Whew! I think I lost her. Now I gotta find some help fast. I hope Miss Simian is okay." He looks both ways and realized she's gone, much to his delight. but when he look straight, Carrie is right in front of him.

"Oh shoot..." Gumball said in desperation as he saw her.

"Peek-a-boo!" Carrie said with a smile.

Gumball resumes run away from her, but this time she's on his tail. Soon, the scaredy cat found a alley, where a ladder is onto a house. He swiftly went in there and suddenly the ghost didn't follow him, much to his luck. When he walked into a ladder and climbed onto the roof, he can see Carrie floating away. He cheered by mistake, "Yes! She's gone! Yeah!"

Suddenly, the cheer absolutely caught the ghost's attention. She turns around and see Gumball on the roof, and a perverted grin has appeared on her face. Gumball's smile disappears as he saw her. He started to run off, but one of the roof's satellite dish caught his pants. He forcefully ripped his pocket from his pants and shockingly jumped onto another house. After that, he climb down another ladder unexpectedly and run quickly as he can. He hid in the shadows, making sure the ghost did not see him. Again, much to his luck, she can't find him and left. Gumball smiled in relief and walked out of the shadows. Exhausted of all the running and escaping, he quietly said to himself as he got out of the shadows, "My god, that was close. Thank goodness that none of that virus have got on to me."

When he felt great, he turns around and realized that he's right next to Rachel's home. He decided to pay a visit, in order to clear his head and figuring out what just happened. Thus, he is also wondering what happened to Miss Simian earlier as she was thrown in the air. _Gee, I hope Miss Simian is alright. Not only do I wondering where was she thrown, but how did the virus actually came back? I do know for a fact that it gone onto Carrie somehow and spread all over my family. It's weird._ While thinking about that, he knocked onto the door and it open. It turns out to be Rachel Wilson herself.

"Hello, Gumball. How's it going?" She smiled. Suddenly, she noticed that Gumball doesn't look okay. She asked in confusion, "Hey, are you alright?"

"No, I'm not alright. Not good at all. I just got attacked by a virus filled psychopath. I need some help. BAD. Can you let me in please?" Gumball said while rubbing his head in despair, hoping that he'll help soon enough.

"Well, sure. Come on in. My family will help you take care of that." Rachel said with care, letting the feared cat inside. Gumball walked inside and said to the rainbow gal, "Thanks Rachel."

The teen closed the door behind her and walked right next to Gumball. Of course, without Gumball noticing, a bit of rainbow saliva almost came out of Rachel's mouth. She tries to hide it from the blue feline, hoping he won't notice he's in a trap

* * *

_**Okay, that is it for the start of the fanfic. And of course many points here are an inspiration to the Sly Cooper fanfic, Cooperific Cliffhangers. Oh, and there will be no lemons at all! Please leave a message or comment. PEACE!**_


	2. The Emission

_**Hello, readers! This is JZTSmokenem speaking! Now that Gumball has escaped Carrie, he pay a visit to The Wilsons, hoping he can get some major help on getting rid of the virus. But what he didn't realized that he's in a trap, and much more lusty horror is on the way. Can he make it out uninfected? Enjoy the chapter to find out!**_

* * *

After the chase has been adjured and Gumball have just disappeared, Carrie has stopped on her tracks and took a little time out. _Goddamn it! _She thought, upset that she didn't catch Gumball. _That cute pussycat is gone. All I wanted to have relations with the blue bastard, but now he refuse to do so! Normally I can find someone without a problem, but now someone actually escaped my grasp. Damn. Now what I'm going to do?_ In her own ghost standards, she haven't been this fast of chasing someone in her afterlife. Heck, she hasn't been possessive since _The Ghost_ incident. Now that Gumball has disappeared and out of her reach, she wonders where he is. Sure, she can transport whatever place she wants, but in this case because of being infested from the virus, she more focus on her task to find the cat sexually than transport to another location, knowing for a fact that she leaves a mess on the floor. Kind of think of it, the ghost begins to think that her slime might attracted attention to the townspeople around and possibly there's a small chance that her slime might get onto the victim if the victim gets too close. _Wait a minute...my slime. I have a feeling that whoever touched it will get infested as well, just like I did to the Wattersons, some of my friends, and the Wilsons. And speaking of them, they're still having fun back at their home? Oh well. Looks like I better find the last member of their family quickly before everyone else gets involved and find a way to face me; including the police. But first, I needed some help. Maybe using myself might do the trick since I done it earlier._

Suddenly, the ghost girl have actually heard panting and movement from behind. Someone is coming up to her, ready to strike. Her slutty look on her face has changed to a fierce defensive expression. _Huh?! Someone's behind me! Looks like this will have to do for getting assistance. Here goes nothing. _Getting ready to spread her slime to her next victim of the virus, Carrie turns around and as she just about to attack, it turns out to be the infested Wattersons themselves. This surprise has made the lusty ghost to stop going defensive for one moment and realized that it was just her previous victims of the virus. As for the Wattersons, they finally reached for the person what they're looking for, all thanks to the trail that Carrie behind. Nicole was very glad that she managed to find the ghost without a problem, with her small panting in result of finding her. Anais was in the same stage as well, but Richard on the hand was a little bit exhausted when running that fast and catching up with his family. Darwin on the other hand was not only happy that he and the family found the ghost girl, but also more excited and believing that Gumball is probably nearby somewhere. Carrie then felt kind of delighted that the Wattersons actually followed her, hoping that they might help her out on her task as well.

"Wow. What a convenient surprise, Watterson Family. Seems like that you need help on finding Gumball too." Carrie said with a smile, glad that they arrived at her exact trail. In response of that remark, Nicole spoked to her with a nearly glad tone in her voice, "Of course we have, Carrie. That's why we've been looking for you. You see, we need your help to find my handsome son so he can join us of our family fun instead of running away and rejecting it."

"Yeah. It wasn't very nice for him to leave us hanging without him. Sure, we may have major sensitivity, but we just wanted to had some fun with him. And wanna make sure we don't get ourselves caught by the police." Anais step in and said, right after Nicole just spoke to the ghost.

"I can see why, Anais. Besides, leaving one out of the all the fun does sound pretty abysmal, but let's not worry about that. Let's focus on the main topic here. Now that you guys have came here to see me, it would be best if we work together to find the cute blue cat for ourselves so that way, we can make him have the same exact fun as we're having. With your capabilities, he doesn't stand a chance. He can't hide forever in this town." The lusty ghost girl brought down, hoping that with her team of joy virus comrades, she'll find Gumball in no time.

"I agree, Carrie. We all know that Gumball can't last in one place forever. And since we're all here, we to check out one of these houses and see if Gumball is in any of them. And I believe that the more us, the more closer we can find him with ease once we get help." Darwin said with cheerfulness.

"Uh, Darwin? You do realized what you said there was pretty damn convenient, don't you think? Besides, we were just about to get on with that part." Anais pointed out to her fish brother. In response, the orange fish pouted in disbelief, agreeing with his little sister, "Well, damn it."

"Hey, wait a minute. Where did my huspend go?" Nicole asked confusingly after she noticed that Richard has disappeared. This question has made the rest confused too as well. Before they can figure where did the pink rabbit go, suddenly a scream was a few feet away from the Joy Virus-infested Wattersons and Carrie, which caught their attentions surprisingly.

_**"AAAHHHH! NAKED BUNNY! GET OFF OF ME!"**_

Much to everyone's shock, Richard seems to find a perfect victim to be part of the "fun" everyone else is having and decided to go after that person, since he did heard Darwin said that they needed some help. As he spread his ooze all over the victim not caring about the screaming, he turns around and said to his fellow infected playmates, "Hey guys! I found myself a giant ice cream cone! And its kinda delicious!"

"Giant ice cream cone? Who is he talking about?" Anais asked, wondering what her lusty father is talking about. Hearing what both bunnies just said, Darwin has gotten closer to Richard and realized that the giant ice cream cone he infesting is actually Sarah, the same ice cream gal from _The Fan. _There's a major possibility that she must have been following the slime in confusion, perfectly explain why she's there.

"Wow, Mr. Dad! You actually found another member of our playmate. Good job." Darwin exclaimed in surprise, happy that Richard found a another victim of the virus.

"Thanks, son! And you gotta try some of this! It's very good!" Richard said with glee as he continues licking the soft serve girl, while the virus consumes her body into a sexualized one. After the licking is done, the obesed bunny carries Sarah like a hero carrying a princess.

"Wow. Well that's one way to get a host. Say everyone? Should we get started on infesting everyone else? We need all the help we can get." Nicole suggested with a big lusty smile, feeling ready to pounce someone already.

"Great idea, Mrs. Watterson! While you and you're family go have fun with the neighborhood, I'll go get the Wilsons to join us. I'll be back!" Carrie said before she began to transport someplace else. As soon as the ghost just transported, some of the residents of the neighborhood had came out of their homes and both confused and shocked of why is there a giant trail of rainbow slime there to begin with. This has put giant smiles on the Wattersons' faces, especially Nicole's. Everyone was speaking to each other while wondering how did all of this happened, including the donut cop whom was driven by, Larry coming out of his ice cream truck, and some known families, but suddenly a scream of shock was heard, which gotten everyone's attention. It turns out to be one of members of the Fitzgerald family, Mrs. Fitzgerald.

"_**OH MY GOD! EVERYONE, LOOK AT THE WATTERSONS! THEY'RE NUDE AND COVERED WITH SLIME!**" _She screamed in shock right next to her family, pointing her finger to the infested Wattersons. This made the neighborhood to look at them in surprise as well. They all gasp in horror, completely horriefied of the Wattersons' nudity and rainbow slime on their bodies. Even Sarah's body as well.

"_WHAT THE?! _Okay, can someone _please_ me tell me of why are the Wattersons are covered in rainbow slime?!" Larry asked in surprise and shock, wondering why are the infested family is like this.

"Whatever it is, this slime has been leaving traces across this street and it all came from the family themselves. I'm afraid I've gonna have to call the authorities about this issue right now. But first I need to arrest this family for public nudity, littering this substance, and jaywalking. Everyone stand back!" The Doughnut Cop said as he gets out of the car and walk up to the Wattersons, carefully watching where he's going while putting on a hazard suit and calling the authorities. As the cop gets closer to the Wattersons, an idea has struck into Nicole's head. This result has made the rest of the infested victims confused at first on what she is going to do, but then realized what's the idea is and acted all afraid of going to jail.

Noticing something's up, Mr. Fitzgerald has whispered to his daughter to go warn the cop of what's going to happen and she responds with a nod. Just the cop gets closer, Penny flew in carefully with her wings above the slime next to him and said in caution to the cop with sweat drops, "Excuse me officer. Don't you think its best of you should be very careful on what you're doing? They can lay a trick on you without you looking."

"A trick?! Ha! Do not worry about it. With this hazard suit on, I can take care of this guys with no problem; as long as the authorities get here on time." The cop said to Penny as he finally gotten closer to Nicole and beginning to cuff her. In fear, Penny slowly hovers away, hoping that nothing wrong is going to happen and these authorities he's talking about will arrive soon. Now that the cop is very close to her, the motherly blue cat starts faking like shes's a helpless woman, setting her idea to action. Just the cop is going to cuff the rest and take them to the car, the blue cat swiftly break the shackles off, grabbed the cop on his suit with her right hand, and tear open his hood with all of her strength, completely exposing his head and put a cringe into the neighborhood's hearts as they gasp. Completely in shock and surprised that he's been tricked right under his coating, he gasped in horror as he looked at her eyes, "What?! I can't believe this! _**WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!**_"

"Becoming the jelly for your doughnuts, doughnut! **_Now pucker up and taste the the filling!_**" Nicole chuckled as she started kissing the cop while the virus on he has consumed him forcefully, which made the rest stop acting like they're going to jail and some the virus spreading onto the sidewalk a little bit. This happening has caused the neighborhood to cringe more in horror and decided to get the heck out of there immediately. Just they about run away like in a horror film, Darwin, Anais, Richard, and Sarah has started attacking everyone in their paths and spreading the slime everywhere, but they didn't done it alone however. Some friends that Carrie mention earlier has been already infested and came to the street the Wattersons are on, helping them out with the infestation and possibly getting chased by the authorities the cop was talking about. The massive infestation was nothing but a rainbow-filled phenomenon. Houses were nearly demolished, cars were broken down, fire arose, and the rest of the street was becoming a giant mess of rainbows. People whom were getting infested was screaming and crying for help, but laughter and happiness has taken advantaged of them. Even Penny and her family themselves were getting infested too. Escaping from this massacre, Larry himself has managed to get out of there without any of the infested following him or getting their attention by running out of area, taking cover in the shadows and hoping to get some help, not looking back of what's happening behind him.

"I got to find some help somewhere. I can already imagine Elmore becoming a making love organisational." He said to himself in fear and worry while proceeding with caution.

* * *

Gumball felt relieved. He finally escaped from the clutches of the sexy crazed ghost. He'll be glad that she will give up looking for him later on. So now, he's pays a normal visit to the Wilsons; where there is no joy virus. He sat on the chair, relaxing for what he seen so far. His family been all lusty, Miss Simian being thrown away somewhere, and the joy virus returning on its tracks. Now that's out of the way for now, Gumball can finally get some help, call the police, and sent all of lust-infected victims in custody inside an asylum, in order for them to be joy freed. Coming back from the kitchen, the secret happiness-infested rainbow girl asked the cat innocently, "Is there anything you need, Gumball?"

"A drink might be nice. I been running for about almost an hour. Or maybe I'm losing track of time." Gumball responded with a smile, thankful for Rachel to pass him over a drink for all the running he's been doing.

"Sure. Coming right up!" The rainbow teen said as she left the living room, with still a weird smile on her face.

Gumball on the other hand is about to get confused. For some odd reason, Rachel's family is no where to be seen. Not even Tobias is seen either. He started to get a little hyped up about what their appearances is going to be like when they get infested. Hope that they not part of the joy virus too, or whatever it really is. He started to think that the Joy Virus only made the victims not only full of happiness, but also sex-staved and lust; thus unaware of their nudity. In his head, "_What kind of a weird virus crap is this?"_

Rachel came back from the kitchen with a rainbow filled cup. She gave to Gumball and said to him, "I hope you like my Rainbow Smoothie, kid."

This smoothie looks very weird in the cat's eyes. When he look closer, the rainbow colors are a bit more dim than the actual virus, putting a confusing reaction on the cat's face. _What a minute...this drink...why on earth does this look exactly familiar to the stuff on my family? __Was this the crap that was infesting Carrie early? And kinda think of it, where did she got infested with the virus in the first place? _Before he can drink by mistake, a voice came out of nowhere from upstairs.

_**"HEY SIS! IS GUMBALL HERE?!"**_

"Tobias?!" Gumball said in surprise. He put the cup down and went upstairs in a rush, much to Rachel's shock. She follow him and said nervously while he headed to the hallway, afraid what's he going to see, "Uh, I don't think you should go in there!"

Ignoring Rachel's concern, Gumball went inside the room anyway and stood there in shock in surprise. He sees Tobias hanging around in nudity with his parents. Much to Gumball's major chagrin, he screamed in horror, "T-T-TOBIAS?! _**NOOO**_!" Seeing the frightful cat, Tobias said with a smile, "Finally you came, Gumball. We were just talking about you."

"Like what?! Talking about me becoming as your cat toy?!" Gumball shivered in fear, can't believe that one of his friends is now infested. Mrs. Wilson walked up to him and said with a calm tone, "Relax, little one. We'll be very gentle to you. Besides, we always wanted a cute kitty. Would be the pleasure to be our pet?"

The blue look up to her, seeing her exposed self. In response of this happening, he was just about to feel sensation in his trousers. Now he knows that the Wilsons aren't safe from the virus either, except Rachel surprisingly. Believing that she's the only one who didn't get infested, He turns to her and asked worriedly, "Rachel? You're actually serving them?!"

"Of course I am. That is why I need your help. Every since this virus came to my family, it taken over them and I was the remaining one left." Rachel lied with innocence, pretending that she doesn't have the virus inside of her and possibly planning to get Gumball next. With guilt and compassion, the blue cat sighed to her, "Wow. You poor girl. I'm actually glad that you didn't get infested either. Thank god. Anyway, how about you and I can get ourselves out of here? We can find Miss Simian and find a way to reverse all of this."

Happy that this will get her to infest the cat, Rachel cheered with a grin with her hands in the air, "Yes I will, yes I will! Of course I'll go with you, Gumball!" Just as Gumball and infested Rachel was about to leave, Carrie teleported out of nowhere. This made the cat cringed in fear. "Oh, crap." Carrie looked at Rachel and shouted in disappointment, believing she wanted the cat herself, "Hey, whore! Get out of my way! That's my pussycat you're next to!" In anger, Rachel shouted back, "Go get your own pussycat, you bitch! He's with me! Besides. I have him first!"

Then, both girl struggled to each other and fallen to the stairs. Surprise by this happening, this cat-fight actually gives Gumball a chance to escape, and of course get away from the Wilsons as well. As quick as a flash, Watterson left to the door, but stop because he can't leave Rachel behind. After the cat-fight stopped, the blue cat checks to see what happening right now, but realized he shouldn't done that when he got closer. He find both of the girls covered in rainbow. Feeling doubtful and betrayed, Gumball pouts in defeat, "No! Not Rachel too!"

Carrie smiled with evil laughter, not feeling too regret for the cat's suffrage, "Don't feel bad, sweetheart. We can have a beautiful connection with Rachel anyway. Besides, she's already infested."

_WHAT?! So that explains the drink_. Gumball stepped back and started to run again. This cause the infested victims to go after him again. Further away from them, Miss Simian just came out from her near-death experience and sees Gumball being chased. Luckily for her, she retrieves a spade from the ground nears shed and follows them on the streets. Now, the cat is once again followed. He even notices that his family absolutely followed him as well. Gumball is literally dead meat. He can't believe that nearly the entire neighborhood is covered in the rainbow ooze. Unexpectedly, he ran into a wall, feeling like he's now on a dead end. He turns and sees them having great big smiles and smothering rainbow.

"What's the matter, big brother?"Anais asked with puppy eyes, trying to manipulate her big brother. Siding with her, Nicole cooed to her son with slutty-like voice, "You're not feeling the sunshine, honey?"

"H-h-how did you guys actually keep up with me?!" Gumball asked with fright, wondering how did they manage to find him and infested nearly the entire town so fast. Unamused by this question, Darwin answered with a smart-mouth, "We're fucked. What do you think?"

"I have to ask." Gumball said in stern, giving himself a slap on his forehead.

"_ALRIGHT, YOU GUYS! LET'S GET_ _**BUSY!**_" Tobias yelled in excitement, can't wait for Gumball join them on their "fun". When the victims is just about to grab him, Miss Simian came out from the fences, wielding the spade. She said to Gumball while battle ready, "Watterson, get back!" In response of this, the cat flee behind the ape's back, while she attack the victims with her staff.

_*WHAM!* *WHAM!*_

This leave the victims on the ground, brutally hurt by the ape's attacks. Knowing that they aren't gonna last of the ground forever, She turns to him with a cautious face, "Let's go right now, Gumball! We are not going to get infested again!"

"Yeah we should! I almost got myself raped by those zombies, and running for our lives sounds like a great idea!" Gumball agreed with a smile, glad that is happening to them right now.

Soon, the duo managed to escape from the infested lovesick victims. They found a hiding spot for them to take a breath. Glad they got out of the way of those lustful monsters, Gumball smiled with satisfaction to his teacher, "Thanks, Miss Simian. I would have been turn all horny if it wasn't for you out there."

"You're welcome, Watterson. And may I asked, is it the virus look all dim to you?" The ancient ape asked.

"Yeah. It's all more like faded than a actual rainbow." The cat explained with a sweat drop, not liking the dim color of the slime.

This information shocks the ape in terror. She said to her student with a yet relived face, "**OH MY GOD!** Gumball, thank goodness you didn't get infested. That dim texture of the saliva is the after-effects of the Joy Virus. After the virus completely takes over, it turns more dimmer and dimmer, and it cause the victims to get all super addicted to reproduction. I've read in its background at the library after the last infestation."

"So that explains why its all darker." Gumball said in realization, now getting why the slime is like this.

"Yes. And now, we must figure out a way to stop this virus from spreading everywhere. The song that used before won't work this time. We need a protection device to keep us from harm." Miss Simian said, suggesting that they should keep caution on what's going to happen next.

"Device...device..." Gumball thinks after hearing this. As this happens, he soon brought an surprised look on his face and gasped with a smile, "Simian, I think I know who's the one guy who can protect us from the virus."

* * *

_**Okay, that is it for this chapter! And don't mind the minor lazy attempts. Now that Gumball is saved by Simian and escaped from the Joy Virus zombies, can they find a solution to stop this virus once and for all? Please leave a message or comment. PEACE!**_


	3. The Escape Plan

_**Hello, readers! This is JZTSmokenem speaking! Now that Gumball and Miss Simian managed to escape the Joy Virus-infested zombies, can they figure out a solution to end this tragedy? Read this chapter to find out!**_

* * *

As quick as a flash and stealthy bypass the rest of the infested zombies hoping they won't get infested either, Gumball and Miss Simian had immediately searched the area for the house that belongs to Bobert, according to the chased cat himself. The duo has carefully gotten passed some of the rainbow covered streets and headed to the uninfected ones step by step quickly, can't believe that they manages to take over almost the entire neighborhood in one day. The Joy Virus is much more contagious than last time as they thought. In much of the ape's surprise, the blue cat actually knows where he's going and know where the house is. In disgust of this tragedy that has happened again, Gumball questioned with a caution look on his face to his teacher, "Miss Simian, I get this sounds cowardly and I'm taking us to Bobert, but what are we gonna do if this keeps going on?"

"Keeping ourselves Joy Virus-free, Watterson. Isn't that obvious? And of course we need to spread the word to the rest of the city before the infestation takes over." The ancient ape replied, not wanting her student to let the infestation to fear him any much more.

"I understand that part, but since that song isn't the cure for this infestation, is there anything else that can stop it before it spreads Elmore completely, like any antidote or something?" Gumball asked, wondering is there a way to stop this virus before it takes over the town. In response of this question, the ancient ape thinks and starting to remember what she read the virus's background in the library. "Cure, huh?" She thought while thinking and started to remember what did she read in the book about viruses, in result of thought bubble appearing. In her thought bubble, she was at the library reading a book about viruses, including the Joy Virus itself.

"Okay, lets see...So far, I do for a fact that this dim texture in everyone's saliva and the streets is the after-effects of the Joy Virus, and when completely takes over, it turns more dimmer and dimmer, cause them to get all super addicted to reproduction..." Miss Simian sated, thinking what she was reading a few days ago.

"Go on..." The blue cat said with interest, hoping that his teacher will tell him the exact origin of the Joy Virus itself besides knowing its comes from love. Little did he and Miss Simian know that they're getting closer to Bobert's house, but figuring out the problem they're going through is more important.

"However, besides all the taking over the person's body bullshit, those "after-effects" I was talking about must have done something else. And by sound of it, it might have been dangerous." The ancient ape protested, started to feel a little afraid of what's the after-effects' real deal.

"Dangerous? So I guess all the zombie looking mess isn't the only thing to worry about." Gumball shriveled a little with a sweat drop running down his head.

"Exactly, Gumball. And since you were hunted down by those hooligans besides me saving you, its completely obvious that they begin to possess superhuman-like powers, like stamina, durability, and speed for example according to the book. The virus must have given those abilities to their advantages, despite the fact that those capabilities would make them into basic super soldiers." Miss Simian continued cautiously while getting a bit deeper of the infestations' results of the Joy Virus zombies.

"Whoa...superhuman-like powers?! Now I know how everyone is able to catch up to me without taking a breath." The young cat cautious realized about this information given to him, but stops for a minute when he turns his head and notices that he and his teacher are right next to their destination.. which puts a smile across his face.

"I know, right? Now what what else did I read from the book...hmm, let's see..." The ancient ape said while thinking and her eyes in the air, trying to remember what else did she read on the book she was reading and unaware that she's next to the exact destination. But before she can finish thinking, her student has turn around to her and grip her outfit to get her attention besides not wanting to do it, which actually does apparently. She stops think and she turns her head to Gumball, wondering why did he did that. "Gumball, why are you gripping on my _outfit_?"

"Sorry about that Miss Simian, but I was just about to say that we made it to Bobert's house. And you didn't notice it was right there." The blue cat pointing his index finger to the house, showing the ape on what he's staking about. The house itself is while on the roof with a satellite. gray walls all over it, with windows and a front door. After seeing this, the ape kind blushed a little for not noticing that next to her while thinking about the Joy Virus origin. "Oh...Well, my bad." Finally, after walking through the slime and shortly discussing about the virus's origin, both Gumball and Miss Simian have made it to their destination. For a surprise in their cases, Bobert is the only one that hasn't been infected by the virus (or never has been since the last infestation stopped). It is quite surprising that none of the infestation has even reached or touch this part of the neighborhood yet, or probably because this house is at another side of the town. There is a small possibility that maybe none of the zombies haven't came to this part of the neighborhood yet. Now glad that they found thew one place for them to get help, the cat knocked on three the door and Bobert himself open it. In greeting, the robot said to both of them, _"Greetings, Gumball and Miss Simian. What brings you to my home?"_

"Bobert, we need your help right away please. You see, the joy virus has returned unexpectedly and this time it causing so much lust to my friends and family." Gumball said with a minor cautious face, whom is very glad to see his robot friend. In response of this, Bobert himself lefted out a confusion expression on his optic (or eye). Wondering what is is talking about, he asked in a baffled manner, _" The Joy Virus has returned? Okay, how is that possible? I thought it was clear that the virus was taken care of before from the song."_

"Well, it came back for whatever reason, Bobert!" Miss Simian shouted, not wanting to agure with the young robot. "Now, we needed your assistance of figuring out a way to stop this lusty massacre. This infestation is much worse that its previous predecessor. Those after-effects the virus must be stop immediately." Hearing this rant, Bobert suddenly change from confusion expression to apparent shock. This has made to go a little bit haywire by in result going crazy. After a few seconds of doing the breakdown and back up and running, the robot said to the duo in surprise, _"**THE** **AFTER-EFFECTS OF THE JOY VIRUS?!** OH NO! That's not good! Come inside! We'll figure out a way to stop it sooner or later. I'll call my Mother Unit to help us this problem."_

"Well that was a shocker." Gumball spoke in confusion and shock. Then, both cat and ape came inside the house and sat on the couch. They glared at Bobert while the robot dim the lights by closing the blinds in result and powered up a frame on a blank wall with his Mother Unit, showing the after-effects of the joy virus. The image of the after-effects put a cringe in Gumball and Lucy. The duo themselves were very surprised that not only the robots are very crazy about the virus' return, but seeing the image almost made them puke. seeing this, Gumball said both disgust in fright, "Oh my god. That image looks like a messed-up version of Skittles, but more dimmer and slimy." In agreement with her student, Miss Simian asked in worry to the robot, "Now, Bobert. How are we going to get rid of the after-effects without getting ourselves raped? We already established that the song worked last time, but I don't think it will work this time."

_"Well, the after-effects of the Joy Virus is way more hazardous and deadly that the actual virus itself. You see, after a host contains it, it not only make that person extremely happy, but also increases the sensitivity levels on the genitalia and enhances all the lust in the person's personality, such as making them all horny and containing high amounts of intercourse, insanity, speed, stamina, durability_,_ intelligence, and strength. Of course, while infected, they must find the most purest victim they can find to mate with, even its gonna have to do with murder that whoever defends themselves gets in their way. " _Bobert explained, whom is breaking the down the results of the after-effects of the Joy Virus. Listening to this, Gumball said in realization after remembering what happened to him earlier, "So that explains why Carrie is after me and almost killed Miss Simian earlier! She wants me to have sex with her!"

"Exactly! That legitimately makes total sense. And I just mention about the "not just about the infestation" part to Gumball earlier. There's gotta be a reversible way to stop it before it spread all over Elmore." The ancient ape said in agreement with Gumball, can't believe what she just heard from the robot.

"_I'm afraid that reversing it is not going to be easy as it seems. We all know that the song not gonna work to fix this mess. The only way to cure everyone from this virus is to find the Rainbow Sap inside a colorful tree at the outer ruins thirty miles away from the Forest of Doom, inside a moat where it grew many years ago." _Bobert said in sadness as his Mother Unit showed a map towards the objective.

"_**WHAT?****!** _IT'S NEARBY THE FOREST?! And wait...Rainbow Sap from a tree that came before us?" The blue cat said in shock, somewhat still having memories about that forest, and of course calm down for a second of what Bobert just mention. Miss Simian on the other hand has gasped, and began to remember completely on what she read back at the library. While doing this after its done, she softly said in realization out loud about the robot just mentioned, "You have got to be kidding me. Those after-effects...that were infesting them...is the rise of the _Rainbow __Convalescence..._It can't be...I thought the book stated that it ended completely after the formation of that tree. And since it's a neighbor to that relentless environment, we need that sap to stop those monsters that are still after Gumball and me carrying massive amounts of the wrenched rainbow gunk."

"Hold on...Rainbow Con..vale..scenece? That's name for the infestation? Whoa..." Gumball said with shock expression on his face, which caught the rest' attention. And in response of this, Miss Simian has given a _"Isn't that obvious?"_ look on her face, which made the blue cat sweat drop a little on his face and chuckled in guilt. After turning back to Bobert and now that Gumball settled with the virus' real name, the ancient ape said to him, "So, now that the background nonsense is out of the way for now, is there a small chance for to keep those bastards from looking for us?

_"Not gotta be easy as it seems. The host can also find the trail of their victims, either dead or alive. So to make a long story short, they will stop at nothing to catch their mate." _Bobert sighed in disappointment as he shake his head with a "no-no" expression on his face. This explanation has absolutely put a ultimate cringe into Gumball. His own family and friends not stopping to go after him until he's caught. He can imagine joining them in the infestation already. In it, he and the people of Elmore are running down though the streets and infesting the rest of the state they live on. Additionally in result of this, various women in the process has given birth to a bunch of children, whom would later do the exact same thing. The Rainbow Convalescence that he and the group were talking about has not only infested the entire stare, but also infested the rest of the United States, leading to a massive anarchy of rainbow all over North America. As the imagination in his thought bubble is over, he hoped that no one else in town he knows is having the virus too. In fear, the blue cat asked while shivering, "So that means they're not stopping until I'm infested too?!"

_"Yes." _Bobert answered, with a concern look on his optics. In response of this, Gumball said in fear with a sad face, "Aw, shoot..." Can't believe on what she's hearing right now, Miss Simian said with a minor face-palm to the robot, "Well, I guess using this staff and my damaged vacuum isn't going to work that much. We need more firepower to escape from them. I'm aware that Tina might be part of this later on."

_"Then Mother Unit and I will go along with you. She and I will use our battle modes to protect you from the infested victims. We will not leave you any harm." _Bobert said while turning of the screen and lighting the lights.

"Oh, thank you thank you thank you! We definitely own you one, Bobert!" Gumball said in excitement and relief with a smile, raising his arms in the air like he just don't care. Detecting that something's near outside, Bobert agreed with a nod while using his "detection vision", _"Affirmative. Now, we must leave this house immediately. I've detected a infested victim walking towards my door."_

"Are you kidding me?! They manage to find this house after infesting a previous part of the neighborhood already? I'll admit, that is conveniently quick." Miss Simian asked in shock, surprised that actually one infested victim manage to find the house after infesting the next part of the neighborhood already. Soon, the door was knocked really hard.

***BOOM BOOM BOOM***

A familiar voice was heard behind it. "HEY GUMMYPUSS! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! GET YOU ASS OVER HERE AND LET ME FEEL YOU SMOOTHING FUR!" That voice actually belong to Jamie. Hearing this, Gumball and Miss Simian looked at each other with shocked faces and ran off upstarts with the young robot and his mother unit, knowing that the bull will trigger an alert. Soon, the heroic quartet is now on inside the roof, with a window that leads them straight to the backyard. Seeing that this is their only escape, Gumball asked Bobert after looking at the window, "Should we just get out of the window and run for our lives?"

_"Not yet, Gumball. In case for an emergency like this for example, I've created a flawless trap for the joy virus hosts five days ago. This will come in handy and give us enough time to escape immediately. "_ Bobert said, stating that they cannot go just yet. Hearing this, Miss Simian asked the robots in confusion, wondering if the trap might work or not from the victims' powers, "Are you sure that this trap is strong enough to hold them off while we escape and supposedly setting them inside of it? I'm pretty sure that they have super strength."

_"Yes, Miss Simian. It will keep them inside the trap long enough for us to evacuate. And Gumball here is the perfect bait to lead them toward it." _The young robot continues, pointing at the young protagonist with his claw. Seeing this, Gumball shunned in defeat knowing what's he going to do, "Aw, fuck me..."

Soon, Gumball had came out from the house and glared at the infested bull. She was very happy to see him. Jamie cooed in happiness, "Gumball! It's about time you came out! Ready to fuck?" Gumball said in stern as he rolled his eyes, "Might as well as ever be." Jamie said in agreement, clapping like a little kid "Perfect." Then the bull started unbutton her overalls.

_Now's my chance! _Gumball thought. Afraid of getting "laid" the cat halted the perverted bull in a split second, "Jamie, wait! How about we bring everyone together. Think of it as a love fest, sweetheart." Surprised he said that, Jamie said in agreement, glad that this is happening "Okay, my Gummypuss." The infested minotaur turns and yelled at top of your lungs, "HEY GUYS! GUMBALL WANTS EVERYONE JOIN US HERE!"

That shout actually caught the victims' attention, immediately came across Gumball's sight. This made the cat feeling scared. And for some reason, he see more victims of the previous part of the neighborhood in the crowd, including Penny and her family. This made him felted devastated that the gal he knows and loved has been infested too, but unluckily for him at first, he notices that she's right next to Carrie obviously. Now that the infested victims are surrounded him, the blue cat said in excitement, pretending to be happy, "Miss me miss me, now you're gotta kiss me!" _I hope this works._

"Guys! I got their attention!" Gumball shouted in fear as he ran into the house as quick as a flash, which made the lusty folk to follow him. The blue cat is running as fast as he could while the monsters are catching up to him.

_"Okay, Gumball! Miss Simian will be waiting for you at the yard!" _Bobert responded after opening the window.

Then, the robots and ape have landed on the backyard, waiting for Gumball to jump out and activate the trap. Soon, Gumball rapidly came out from the window and landed on Miss Simian's arms. Bobert suddenly brought a remote out and pressed the button.

*CLICK!*

Then, the barrier shot down the ceiling, trapping the hosts inside. In fact, he literally trapped everyone infested by turning his home into a circular cage similar to a dome. This give the quartet enough time to escape and head outside of Elmore to locate the tree. Soon, the quartet had lefted the house in a hurry. However, Bobert groaned. Much to his dismay, the trap isn't exactly gotta last forever, due to the hosts' new-found strengths. After the cat, ape, and robots ran off, inside a house was a familiar voice shouting in a echo, _**"WE WILL FIND YOU, GUMBALL!"**_

* * *

Outside of Elmore...

The quartet have finally gotten out of the slums of Elmore. They finally got out, due to the infestation might take over it. Now, the cat, ape, and robots had already left the infested hosts inside the trap, but they must hurry before they destroy it. Gumball, Miss Simian, Mother Unit, and Bobert have walked towards to the road that leads to the Forest of Doom. Gumball almost felt a cringe in his chest when he gets closer to it, due to the events of his encounter with it. But, he decided to forget about it, since he knows it won't do any good. Miss Simian on the other hand is feeling worried a little. After seeing this massacre, what if her lover Principal Brown is infested once again too? Hope he doesn't get lusty for her yet. Bobert is still focusing on heading to the outerlands of the Forest of Doom, and making sure the minute the hosts arrived, he'll be battle ready. Mother Unit turns around and uses her "binocular vision" to see the town nearly covered in rainbow. She seems to shown a sad expression after she turns off her vision and turns away. Soon, the quartet finally made it to the Forest of Doom. Much to Gumball's relief, he crouch down on his knees, feeling tired for all the running. He said in with hassle after getting up and stretching his arms and legs, "Dang it, my legs hurt. Have we made it to the tree yet?"

_"Not yet, Gumball. We only about thirty miles away from the tree. It might take a while for us to navigate from here to the ruins." _The Mother Unit answered to him.

"Don't you and your family have any rockets launchers or something? We can just fly over there." Miss Simian sighed in disappointment and groaned in disbelief, basically saying why not just take them to the tree right away.

Knowing that's what he doesn't have with him, Bobert said to the ape in sadness, "Forgive me, but I haven't exactly full my gasoline tanks. I only have a half amount to glaze through the air. You see, I've used much of my flight to deliver the parts and accessories for my trap. I cannot fly very long, even its an emergency."

Gumball felt shattered. He said to his friend in anger, "Are you kidding me?! We can't go over the forest because you didn't full your tanks at the same amount of time we're in?! Now we're doomed!" Miss Simian said after putting her hands on the cat's shoulders, "Watterson, relax. Besides, he has a point. We can't use his flight for a very long time. Of course, I can handle the Forest of Doom. That forest has nothing for me to be scared of anyway."

"**_WAIT!_** What about me? I got nothing for me to defend myself with this situation I'm in! Sure, I can get over my fears, but still! And of course, should there be a gas tank around here? I remember a local gas tank in the middle of nowhere."Gumball asked in worry, remembering there was gas tank somewhere in his misadventures. Bobert used his "binoculars" and looked around. Suddenly, a local gas tank is seen. He said with a smile,_ "Perfect. That'll be excellent for my tanks."_

"You're welcome, Bobert. Good thing I've seen it before." Gumball said with a small smile. Then, the quartet had walked to the gas station. Miss Simian payed the manager money for the gas tank and Gumball fueled Bobert. After that, the robot's tank is finally full. Now that Bobert is good and well, the quartet started to go through the forest. Feeling uncomfortable, Gumball shivered in fear, "Oh man. How am I going to defend myself like this in here?"

"Oh for the love of god...Bobert, do you have anything for the scaredy-cat here?" Miss Simian sighed after slapping her face. In response, Bobert said, _"Yes." _The robot reached down a hatch and brought out a wooden bat and shield and give it to Gumball. This leaves the cat at first felt safe but stunned.

"Is this an actual wooden bat? It look exactly like our bats, but more hard and smooth." The cat questioned. "Just deal with your weaponry, Watterson." The ape pouted. "It'll keep you from getting yourself infested."

"Okay, okay. I think I might need this for whenever that might attack us." Gumball sighed in despair, trying to get over his complaining. Bobert said in realization after he have scan the entire environment, _"Actually, Gumball, by the look of the environment, its seems that all the creatures in the Forest of Doom is apparently gone in a further section of the forest, probably for evacuation. Its a possibility that they've done this since the virus has almost spread the entire town, seeing the massacre that happened to us. So for now, the forest itself won't be a huge hassle for us until the infestation is over."_

_All the creatures are gone?! Oh thank fucking god. _"Wow. Can't believe they actually relocate, but I'll give them credit of getting out of here." Gumball said in amazement. Still confused, the blue cat point out, "But here's a question. If all of the monsters are gone, then that means..." Miss Simian said in agreement, "Yes, Gumball. The infested hosts are gotta come out of the trap to catch up to us. And don't worry. We'll be ready for them."

* * *

Back in Elmore...

The hosts were duped. They can't believe that their "beloved" victim has tricked them into a trap. And they thought he was enlightened to make love to them. Much to their dismay, they can't find a way out. Cannot stand staying inside the dome forever, Masami groaned in sorrow, "_**SHIT!**_ How are we gotta get out of this damn cage to get our beloved kitty?" Siding with the cloud, Teri agrees with angry face, "Yeah! I can't be cooped up in here all day! We've already spread our goo everywhere, so I'm not in the mood of stuffing it up here." Penny said with a calm tone, "Don't worry, gals. We'll get to Gumball soon. Luckily Carrie here has bring us along with her." Carrie smiled while crossing her arms, "I very grateful to hear that, you former peanut bitch. But now, we need to find a way out to catch that blue dickhead."

This trap apparently cause Nicole to flip out in outrage. She shake and shake the cage wildly. She growled while she stop shaking, "_**GRRRR!**_ That boy is definitely going to be grounded! He was supposed to join us in our family time!" Richard agreed in sorrow, "Yeah! I was just about to teach him how to be a man."

"Everyone, there's must be a way to get out of this cage due to its massive strong typography." Anais stated. "Since Bobert made this, it's impossible for us to break out. So, there's must be a solution to this pickle." Leslie asked in confusion, "Well, since we can't get out of the cage physically, why not just use something for us to crash the floor? So that way, we can get out of this house and find reinforcements to retrieve our cat toy by digging a way out."

With a big grin, Tobias smiled in delight, "That sounds like a great idea, Leslie!" Perplexed, Jamie asked in confusion, "But what are going to use to destroy the floor? I'm not strong enough to crack it open." Looking at Nicole, Carmen suggested to her comrades, "Maybe Mrs. Watterson here could break it open. Don't care what citation comes in our way, but our main goal is to find and fuck Gumball. We'll let Miss Simian have something else while we're at it." Nicole said to her fellow hosts, "Stand back, guys I got this." She tighten her palms and smash the floor in a Hulk-like style.

_***SMASH!***_

The smash left nothing but a big hole, probably smashing the remains of the house. This made the hosts to smile. Mrs. Fitzgerald cheered, "Alight! We're out of here!" Mr. Wilson said in agreement, "Now let's go find some assistants and catch our cat toy!" The rest agreed with him, "Yeah!"

Soon, the Joy Virus hosts has escaped the cage and exited the house after digging a way out. Now they must get back on track to find the escaped quartet, but they need extra muscle, due to Bobert and Mother Unit having battle modes. Suddenly, Tina Rex came out in the open with a shock look on her face, wondering what's going on. She wonders what happened to the house and why everyone looking all happy and coated with dimed rainbow.

_"_**WHAT THE HELL?!"** Tina said in surprise. **"What on earth just happen here?! And why are you guys coated in rainbow?"**

"Because we're about to hunt down Gummypuss, you bitch." Jamie answered. This brings a huge cringe into the tyrannosaurs and she realized that everyone is having the Joy Virus again. She must get out of there and reach Gumball before they do. **"Oh shit! I'm out of here!"**

When the T-Rex had run off, both Nicole and Mrs. Wilson had swiftly dash to her and caught her on her head. The rainbow ooze cause the dinosaur to slip and fall, much to her dismay. She screamed in horror, **"HEY! Let me go! I don't want be part of the virus again!" **While infesting the T-Rex, Nicole growled in rage, "WELL TOO BAD, TINA! We're going to need a ride to find my handsome son, and you're are going be our **ride**, even if you like it or not!" The tyrannosaur has struggled to escape, but it was too late. The ooze has started to consume her. She shouted in defeat, **"NOOO!"**

* * *

_**Okay, that is it for this chapter. Sorry about the last parts being out of hand, but this chapter is finally out of the leave a message or comment. PEACE!**_


	4. The Upcoming

**_Hello guys! This is JZTSmokenem here! Now the long awaiting part of Everyone Loves Gumball is finally here! Its been a while since I've been on this fanfic, so I'm about to finished it completely. Enjoy the story!_**

* * *

Eventually as they continuously traveled through the forest, Gumball, Miss Simian, and Mother Unit kept themselves in caution just in case something tragic happens to them in their journey while Bobert navigates them to the exact direction where the curable tree is located. While this happens, the sky turns slightly dimmer as the group has been passing the forest over a hour, since this is pretty much all started right after school ends. As the night sky slowly comes in, Gumball felt fear inside of him, but tries to stay brave in case the infested zombies were trying to rape him. Getting irritated that this journey is taking forever and her feet starting to hurt for walking for so long, the immortal ape sighed in disbelief, "This walking is killing me."

"I agree, Miss Simian. As much as I'm happy that we're heading to the cure of this massacre, I think we need a better transportation than this walking." Gumball responded, agreeing with the ancient ape's hard time with traveling. Seeing Bobert is still navigating towards the location, the blue cat asked his battle ready friend, "Excuse me, Bobert. Don't you have some operation that involves with transportation?" Listening to his question, Bobert stopped simultaneously and calculated without turning his head, _"Transportation…let me take care of that request."_ Suddenly, as quick as a flash, Bobert's main optic has started to go haywire, in result of rainbow colors flashing. With this happening, both Gumball and Miss Simian has taken a step back and stood by Mother Unit, who is watching alongside them.

"_Transportation mode: activate_!" The robot exclaimed. Eventually, Bobert began to transform in a vehicle form, ignoring the surprised allies as he does. As he's changing form, the rainbow lights from his optic started to disappear and change into a visor, while his entire battle mode, arms, and legs has transformed into a regular hosted with weapons and wheels. After a few minutes, Bobert is now in his vehicle mode, in result of flashing lights start to turn on and a radar attached near the control panel. Surprised, Gumball and Miss Simian stared at Bobert's vehicle form, while Mother Unit on the other hand is having a happy look.

As a modified jeep, Bobert began to speak by using the radio. _"Transportation mode: complete."_ He said as the engine within him started to go. With amazement in his eyes as he and the rest of the group sat onto the transformed, the blue cat said as stares with glee, "Damn…talk about impressive. You equipped this form while doing the trap earlier, right?" In response, the vehicle formed robot said as he drove towards the exit of the Forest of Doom, while a flashback is shown, _ "Affirmative. While dealing with the situation we're in, I forgot to mention to you and Miss Simian that I immediately required this upgrade after setting up the trap five days ago_._ At the same day, Mother Unit and I have request more improvements on our hardware, but unfortunately its resources comes with limited powers, explaining why I needed the fuel back at the gas station." _

"Ah….well that explains a lot. To be honest, I would ask where you got that equipment from, but I'm not going to be bother by it now, especially since we need a plan to figure how are we gonna defeat the virus with the cure on our hands when we get there." Gumball said as a chart appear at the radar, wanting to come up with a idea before the upcoming cure mission is complete. Seeing the determination in his eyes, the ancient ape turns her towards her student, setting up a point for him, "Well Watterson, as much as I agree, that's pretty much how most motivations go: its take time and effort to reach it."

"I can see why," said Gumball, agreeing with the facts. "I mean, unless I'm not following time, it must've been hours since been out of the town." Interfering within the conversation, Mother Unit steps in and correct the exact time Gumball was talking about as she using the radar attach on her son. "Actually Gumball, its been about nearly two hours since we left the infested townspeople. Also, we're just exiting the Forest Of Doom, getting more closer to the tree."

"Well…that's sounds good for us and bad for all the others." The blue cat said in relief, and began relax on the seat like a sheet. Loosen some of his fear of being violated, the cat sighed with a smile, "When this night is over, I pretty much hope that this incident would never happen again."

"Same here. We'll end this soon, Gumball." Miss Simian said in agreement. However, after hearing her student's words, she questioned with a puzzled look on her face, "And that is a good point. How did this event even happened to begin with, since it came right after school?"

"When this mission is fulfilled, we'll eventually solve the mystery of this massacre." Mother Unit said to the ancient ape while checking the area they're driven too. Resting his eyes within the meadow, the blue cat sighed in peace, getting a bit comfortable and saving energy for the upcoming battle. While the quartet is driven towards the meadow, little do they know their traveling didn't go unnoticed.

* * *

_Inside the town of Elmore... _

In a matter of hours, the entire town is filled with massive trails of rainbow slime. Most of the town's buildings are coated with the ooze, the street is smothered with orgasm liquids, flame and smoke sprung everywhere, and the rest of the remaining houses are mildly damaged. Within the now demolished school, several of the infested are inside the gym has come together, while others outside just roaming around the city, look for more hosts to mate with. In the gym, Carrie, Nicole, and the others were rounding up the latest infested that they managed to retrieve in order to find the escapees in the remains of the town. After the last effort of catching Gumball in the city, the infested zombies figured the trap was made by Bobert myself due of the mishap earlier and Miss Simian was involved due of previous injuries, so they decided to steal the technology and used it for their own in the gym alongside with the demolished library. With it, they discovered that they escaped and relocate towards another location which they haven't figure out where yet since the entire part of the town is completely terrorized with ooze.

"Well I'll be damned. Despite being victorious of having the town for ourselves, we all have the fuckboys and girls we need to search my adoring big brother and find the last remains of mates whom trapped us." Darwin said with a smile, excited that there's enough help to find the last citizens of the rainbow coated town.

"Yes, Darwin. We have just enough playmates to have family time with Gumball ad his friends, even if he likes it or not." Nicole said with a smile, agreeing on her step-son's words. Turning to Carrie, the lustful mother asked the sex-crazed ghost, "So Carrie dear? Any luck of finding my baby?"

"Not quite. Not even those damn egg-boys has figure out where they are. Despite finding a clue, the only things we found is a chart of our abilities and using the satellite array, there's no exact objective on where my Gumball is or the others." Carrie explained with irritation, point her finger towards Eggbert and his friends losing luck on gaining any signal on Bobert. Seeing this opportunity isn't getting them anywhere, the motherly cat said to her ghostly leader, "Maybe we needed a better option sweetie, since obviously this isn't working."

"Yes…we should probably use tracking." The horny rainbow ghost said with a sickening grin, agreeing with the motherly feline. While thinking, she immediately got a idea. She remembered that she sent Clare Cooper, Anais, and Tina out to find traces of Gumball, Miss Simian, and Bobert while the rest were infesting the town. As quick as a flash, she swiftly headed to her infested army and called out three names. "ANAIS! CLARE! TINA! COME FORTH!" After the names were called, the three gals came out of the group and stand in front of the attractive ghost. Now that the trio are with her, Carrie asked them with a sinister smile, "So gals….have you managed to find any traces of my beloved and his friends?"

"Yes mistress. We found small samples of blue and gray fur lying on the ground heading towards a gas station several miles from here. My guess they managed to get out of the town as fast as they can." Clare reported proudly, showing little hairs she's carrying in her hand. Agreeing with her report, the pink bunny stepped in with a small grin, "She's right. If my hypothesis is correct, the escapees must've found a way to stop us from spreading our love towards the world. I believe it has something to do with the forest region upwards."

"Forest region? Where is that, honey?" Richard asked in confusion, questioning what kind of forest region she's talking about. Knowing what location her fellow infested friend is saying, the T-Rex answered immediately, "The forest region we found is the Forest of Doom. We've seen some broken branches on the ground when we got there, so that's gotta be were Gumball is. I think if we don't' catch him now, then he and the others would eventually find a cure to use against us."

The word 'cure' has put a massive cringe to all the infested, especially Carrie. She went from a sickening grin to a terrified expression. Nicole and the rest were shocked as well, especially since their "love-boat" is actually trying to find a way to reverse all of their joy. Even the students and citizens of Elmore were unsatisfied of the news. Seeing this massive reaction, the infested cretaceous tyrant lizard said with fear, "Yes guys. I'm very serious about this. We need to hurry and stop Gumball and the escapees before our joy is taken away!"

"Yeah, everybody! Let's head to the Forest of Doom right now before its late!" Anais screamed in horror, afraid that everyone's joy would get taken away as fast as possible. Agreeing with the rabbit and dinosaur's pleas, the horny ghost shakes her in agreement as floats in the air and commands all the infested, "You hear the rabbit and tyrant lizard! All Rainbow Convalescence members head straight to the forest immediately! We got escapees to rape now!" Eventually, as quick as a flash, the infested rapidly headed to the forest region of Elmore, in order to reach Gumball and the others.

* * *

_Now back to Gumball, Miss Simian, Bobert, and Mother Unit…._

Within the meadow, the heroic quartet is getting more closer and closer to the tree; in result of Gumball and his fellow fighters of the "Joy-Virus" began to smile as they seen a small light glowing in the distance. The entire team were smiling as they're finally reaching the solution to the entire situation. Seeing the massive glow and getting himself up, the blue cat was shocked and blissed as he watch the beaming glow flashing in the background. Witnessing the glow, he gasped blissfully, "Whoa….guys…was that supposed to be the tree?"

"Yes, Gumball. Our destination to the cure is right in front of us." Mother Unit said with a happy expression, glad their goal is about to be accomplished. Agreeing with the robot, Miss Simian nodded in agreement, "Yes. Finally, we're getting closer to the cure."

"Affirmative." Bobert commented as his drove more closer to the glow. "Our mission to save Elmore is almost complete. When we get the sap from the tree, we'll use it to save lives."

Suddenly, as the heroes are glad that the cure is right up ahead, the radar attached to Bobert started to detect something in the meadow, which made the others to stop smiling in confusion. Hearing the alarm from the radar, Gumball, Lucy, and Mother Unit looked at the tool and noticed there's a red dot coming towards them, which made Bobert stopped for a moment. Getting perplexed, Gumball questioned immediately out of shock, "What the hell? The infested are coming right now? But we haven't lay a finger on the tree yet."

"True, but judging by the speed, it must be somebody else. You can tell the speed of this person is average than the infested." Mother Unit analyzed as she study of the bystander's moments.

"Bystander, huh? Well, whoever's this person is must've either from somewhere else since Elmore has become majorly hazardous." Miss Simian assumed, believing that everyone in town is infested with no survivors.

"Hey wait! I think see something!" Gumball shouted as he heard noises, point his finger to the direction where the noises are coming from. The noises eventually got even loudly, as it turns out to be running noises. Both Gumball and Miss Simian got off of Bobert and take a closer look whom made those noises to begin with, wonder who's the person coming. As quick as a flash and out of nowhere, it turns out that the person who was heading towards them is actually Larry. This surprised both the cat and ape, since Lucy earlier it could be somebody else from another town. Panting hard, Larry looks up from the ground and looks at the group with a smile. His clothes were nearly torn and dirty, due of probably escaping form the infestation. He also was carrying a large bag, which was filed with supplies that could be useful for the occasion.

"Larry?!" Both the blue cat and ancient ape question in shock, surprised that there's a rare survivor from the "joy".

"Oh my god…I found more survivors!" The ice cream man sighed in exhaustion before he flop an drop the bag, glad there's more escapees than just him. Seeing how tired he is, Gumball and Simian went towards him and carried the man to Bobert's vehicle form.

"Obviously I was wrong." Said Miss Simian, as she looks at Larry along with his materials. Wondering what happened to him, she asked the exhausted ice cream man, "Lawrence, are you alright?"

"Yeah…" Larry sighed crushingly, getting up from the vehicle. "I'm okay…man, that's a long run."

"Damn, what happened to you, Larry? Were those rapists tying to sabotage you while you evacuated?" Gumball questioned in worry, wondering how did he escaped the massacre without getting detected. Hearing this question, Larry responded with a frightened look on his face, "At first, yes. But later on? No. You see, when the infestation of the ooze starts going rampant, I managed to get myself out of there by hiding in the bushes. When all those ravages decided to infested somewhere, I rapidly grab some supplies, started my car, and drove out of the town, swearing that those monsters doesn't get me."

"So basically the minute the rapists found us, that was your perfect time to escape. Go figure." Gumball concluded, now knowing how Lawrence basically got a successful escape plan.

"Yes…it was very successful alright," Larry continued as Bobert headed back on driving. "But however, while I was escaping and hoping to find help soon, I immediately found something along the way that might help you guys in this journey."

"Something, huh? Well, what did you find?" Miss Simian asked, wondering what did he bring besides supplies. In response, he answered with a calmer tone after the fear within him starts to go away for now, "For starters, while driving away, I've stopped at the town's library and found a book that involves with this advanced version of the Joy Virus, since I did seen you with it the other day, Miss Simian; especially for a fact that it was a good time to get it."

"Book….the book!" Lucy gasped in shock, slapping herself in the forehead. Rolling her eyes, she groaned in disappointment, "Damn it, I should've brought that book with me when I had the chance. That would've been the best idea."

"Don't mean to interrupt guys, but I'm the only one who haven't seen the book yet. We should probably use it to find different options in order to cure everyone and Elmore from the infestation." Gumball interrupted as the ape's pout was over, wondering when the book is going to be shown.

"Oh yes! Of course, the book! Yes." Larry stuttered a little as he unzip the bag and brought out the book to the cat and ape. This appearance of the book has surprised the blue cat, like he never seen something before. The book itself was a stitched looking Necronomicon-like ledger with a massive rainbow for color, coated with gloaming glitter, bloodshot spewing marks, and a bleeding broken heart at the middle. The color itself looks very slimy and gooey, which is actually a representation of the ooze. Staring at the large ledger, Gumball said in amazement, "I don' believe it…_that's the book that beholds the origin of the virus?!_ I have a feeling that shit's gonna get real soon."

"Eventually, yes. Now that we have it in our hands thanks to Larry, I think its best if the doesn't get their hands on this. It would be a disaster if that happens." Lucy pointed out, knowing that the book holds the exact key of curing the town.

"Yes. Yes it does." Larry nodded in agreement, not wanting to let the book go to the wrong hands.

* * *

**_Okay, that is it for this chapter! Its been a whole since this fanfic's been done, so hope everyone enjoy it! Peace!_**


End file.
